gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Yobuko/Gallery
|-|Manga= Kasa-Jizo sleigh.jpg|Yobuko pulling the sleigh of presents with the Kitarō Family in Kasa-Jizō Odoro-Odoro yokai party.jpg|Yobuko among the kidnapped yōkai in Odoro-Odoro Yokai Choir.jpg|Yobuko as part of the yōkai choir in Mirror Battle Kitaro Family vs Yokai Sponge.jpg|Yobuko and the Kitarō Family fighting off the Yōkai-Men and an army of vampire bats in Blood Battle Etiquette Kitaro Family defeats Doctor Dracula.jpg|Yobuko and the Kitarō Family immobilizing Dr. Dracula in Blood Battle Etiquette Yokai President Kitaro retrieval.jpg|Yobuko and the Kitarō Family retrieving Kitarō from the ocean floor in Yōkai President Yobuko Yokai Cloth 1.jpg|Yobuko suggesting forming a squad to rescue Kitarō in Yōkai Cloth Kitaro Family vs Chi's Army.jpg|Yobuko fighting alongside the Kitarō Family against Chi's Army in Yōkai Cloth Yobuko Yokai Cloth 2.jpg|Konaki-Jijii scolding Yobuko for wanting to give up in Yōkai Cloth |-|1968 Anime= 1968 Great Yokai War bailers.jpg|Yobuko among the yōkai refusing to help with the Great Yōkai War (Ep. 10) 1968 Odoro-Odoro yokai party.jpg|Yobuko dancing with Rokuro-Kubi and Ittan-Momen (Ep. 27) 1968 Yokai Choir.jpg|Yobuko singing with the Kitarō Family (Ep. 29) Yobuko 1968 anime.jpg|Ep. 29 was Yobuko's only speaking role in the 1968 series 1968 Yobuko Yokai Rally.jpg|Yobuko cheering for Kitarō at the Yōkai Rally (Ep. 54) 1968 Kasa-Jizo sleigh.jpg|Yobuko pulling the sleigh of presents with the Kitarō Family (Ep. 60) |-|1971 Anime= Yamabiko71 Mugshot.png|Yamabiko's Profile Yobuko 1971 anime.jpg|Yamabiko fighting the humans controlled by Chi (Ep. 2) Yamata-no-Orochi Yobuko 1971 anime.jpg|A different, evil Yobuko appeared in Ep. 12 Yobuko as Nezumi-Otoko.jpg|The evil Yobuko after stealing Nezumi-Otoko's body 1971 Kamaboko Yobuko and Medama-Oyaji.jpg|Yamabiko and Medama-Oyaji helping to collect the pieces of Kitarō Kamaboko (Ep. 13) Kitaro Family sneaks up on Kamanari.jpg|Yamabiko and the Kitarō Family getting ready to attack Kamanari (Ep. 19) Yobuko vs Shinigami.jpg|Yamabiko fighting Shinigami (Ep. 30) |-|1985 Anime= Yobuko85 EP12.JPG Yobuko85 Movie 3.jpg|Yobuko in the third movie based on the third anime adaption. |-|1996 Anime= Yobuko 1996.jpg|Yobuko's first appearance (Ep. 36) 1996 Amefuri-Kozo apologizes.jpg|Yobuko and the Kitarō Family hearing out Amefuri-Kozō's apology (Ep. 40) Kitaro Family marches to Chi's Castle 1996.jpg|Yobuko and the Kitarō Family marching to Chi's Castle (Ep. 79) Satori, Yobuko and Kasa-Bake clothes.jpg|Yobuko, Satori and Kasa-Bake as Yōkai Cloths (Ep. 79) Rolling up Chi 1996.jpg|Yobuko helping to roll up Chi's Yōkai Cloth (Ep. 80) Yobuko Calling 1996.jpg|Yobuko helping to search for Hyakume Child (Ep. 92) Scared of Sunakake.jpg|Yobuko and Abura-Sumashi being scolded by Sunakake-Babaa (Ep. 92) Yobuko serving tea.jpg|Yobuko forced to serve Nezumi-Otoko's tea (Ep. 95) Series 4 Episode 95 Nezumi-Otoko Comeuppance.jpg|Yobuko enjoying Nezumi-Otoko's punishment with the Kitarō Family (Ep. 95) |-|2007 Anime= Img yobuko.jpg|Yobuko profile art Jhjdyhit.png|Yobuko in the first 2007 opening GGGnK07 EP34 2.JPG GGGnK07 EP34 3.JPG GGGnK07 EP34 12.JPG Yobuko.jpg Yobuko calls Neko Musume NB.png|Yobuko calling Neko-Musume |-|2018 Anime= Yobuko18 Mugshot.png|Yobuko's Profile Yobuko18 Closeup.png|Yobuko Close up GGGF Yokai Ep28 1.png|Yobuko along with the other GeGeGe Forest inhabitants ready to fight the Western Yōkai GGGF Yokai Ep28 2.png|Yobuko watching the forest burn GGGF Yokai Ep28 3.png|Yobuko being pestered by Carmilla's bats GGGF Yokai Ep28 4.png|Yobuko fighting back GGGF Yokai Ep28 7.png|Yobuko recuperating from his injuries GGGF18 Yokai.png|Yobuko among the inhabitants |-|Other= Yobuko statue.jpg|Yobuko statue at Shigeru Mizuki Road Yamabiko.jpg|Yobuko in one of Mizuki's Yōkai Guidebooks |-|Video Games= Category:Galleries Category:Yobuko Images